


Trust Exercise

by InkyHorror



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: GN!MC, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyHorror/pseuds/InkyHorror
Summary: When a human makes a pact with a demon they seem to gain a lot of control over their actions. For the brothers to willingly make pacts with MC requires a lot of trust that MC will not abuse that power. I was wondering what would happen if the script was flipped and MC was the one who had to obey. Would the brothers abuse their new power? Would they refuse to control MC out of love and mutual respect? This series of one-shots explores the dynamics of this new relationship.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Trust Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> This series takes place sometime before Lesson 20 (mainly because I haven't played through the newer lessons yet I'm sorry but my cards are weak). MC is intended to be gender neutral so if there are any slips ups please let me know. I will be using the name Ainsell (meaning My Own Self) for MC because personally I find that using "MC" as a character name tends to take me out of the fiction. Please let me know what you think!

The soft buzz of the D.D.D. in your pocket startles you. It is the end of the school day and the halls at RAD are extremely crowded. You manage to push your way through the throng and press yourself into a small nook next to one of the many busts that line the halls. Now that you have some space you fish your D.D.D. out of your coat and check your messages. 

Solomon: Hey, are you still at RAD?

Seeing the sender's name brings a smile to your face.

Ainsell: Yeah, I’m just heading out now. Why?

Solomon: I just heard from Simeon that Diavolo is calling Lucifer and the others into a student council meeting after class today. Wait for me by the entrance, I’ll walk you home.

You respond with a sticker of the little red demon saluting and slip the D.D.D. back into your pocket. With a big smile on your face you merge back into the crowd and make your way towards the front gates. 

Minutes later you find yourself sitting on one of the little stone benches in the main courtyard. The area had cleared up pretty quickly, most students were eager to get home after classes, but there were still some scattered groups chatting away and laughing.

You scroll mindlessly through Devilgram as you wait for Solomon, taking the opportunity to check in on the demon brothers online antics. You pause on one of Asmodeus’ more recent posts. It is a photo of the two of you, arms thrown around each other's waists and cheeks pressed together as you look into the camera with a smile. The room was dark but the soft pink ambient light revealed the shapes of several other demons in the background. It had been taken at one of the succubus parties Asmodeus talked so much about. To say you were hesitant to attend was an understatement, but he assured you that as long as he was around you would be safe. The whole affair had been more tame than you anticipated, mostly drinking and dancing. Almost everyone in attendance made a pass at you at some point but all it took was a gentle ‘no thank you’ and they fell back into gossiping. All in all you had a lot of fun and ended up making a few new friends by the end of the night. 

“Well, it looks like someone had a fun weekend.” The voice next to your ear made you yelp in surprise. You turn quickly to see Solomon peeking at your D.D.D. over your shoulder. “Sorry, did I scare you?” He chuckles and the sound of it melts your heart.

“Don’t sneak up on people like that, it’s very ungentlemanly.” You swat his shoulder playfully. He circles the bench and offers you a hand.

“My sincerest apologies.” He smiles his usual cryptic smile. You take his hand and stand up with an exaggerated huff.

“I suppose I’ll forgive you,” you say in an overly exasperated voice, “but only if I get to hold your arm on the walk home.” The request does not even phase him. He offers up his arm and you happily accept, latching onto him with a huge grin on your face. He laughs at your enthusiasm and the two of you start the long walk to the House of Lamentation.

On the way you share stories about your respective weekends. Solomon laments about how he had tried to help Luke with a cake recipe that Barbados had shared with them. While Luke was busy measuring out the ingredients Solomon had decided to spice up the recipe with some of his own ideas for ingredients. It went about as well as could be expected and both Luke and Simeon had practically begged him to let Luke work on it by himself. You share a laugh and dive into your own story about the party Asmodeus had invited you to, the one he had seen the picture of back at RAD. Solomon is genuinely surprised that you agreed to attend. As you recount the night's events he watches you intently, his face neutral. You start to feel uncomfortable under his gaze and your anecdote quickly fizzles into silence. You stare at the floor and continue your journey in silence, your face red with embarrassment though you are not sure why you are embarrassed. It is only when you are both nearly at the House gates that Solomon finally speaks again.

“Hey Little Lamb?”

“Yes Starlight?” The nickname you gave him brings a smile back to his face.

“You really trust them don’t you? Even though they’re demons?” His gaze is intense. You take a minute to really consider the question. You haven’t been in the Devildom for very long, but even in that short time you had formed a strong bond with the demon brothers. You even had the pact marks to prove it. You nod your head slowly. 

“And do you trust me?” The question is simple but the implications are immense. Solomon is the only other human in the Devildom and as a result you two had bonded quickly.   
Despite his cryptic nature and despite Lucifer's warnings you had made the conscious decision to trust him early in your relationship. He has never once betrayed that trust and as you got to know him better your trust in him grew even stronger. It also became very clear that his intentions are not always the best. Though he would never intentionally hurt you he did find it amusing to occasionally cause trouble just to see how things played out. You get the sinking feeling that this is one such time. You nod your head again and brace yourself for his response.

“In that case I have something for you.” The two of you reach the gates of the House of Lamentation. You release his arm and he rummages in his pocket for a moment before producing a small ring. It is a plain silver band on the outside but you can see an inscription on the inside written in a language you can't quite recognize. 

“Starlight you know I love you but I really do think we should go on a date before you propose.” He shakes his head with a chuckle.

“Not quite dear. May I?” He extends his free hand towards. You hesitate a moment before placing your hand gingerly in his. He slips the ring onto your finger and brings it up to his lips. For a moment you think he is about to kiss you but he stops just shy of touching you and whispers something you cannot quite understand. Suddenly the ring emits a soft purple glow and shrinks tight around your finger. You yelp in surprise and pull your hand back. It takes you a moment to realize that it does not actually hurt. You look to Solomon for answers.

“It’s a magic ring, in case that wasn’t already clear. The incantation along with the inscription on the inside makes it so that the wearer has to obey any command given to them. Don’t worry, it’s not permanent. The spell should wear off in a day or so. At that point the ring will revert back to normal and you will be able to remove it yourself” You stare at the ring dumbly for a moment before looking at him.

“Why?” It is the only thing you can think to ask.

“Consider it a trust exercise.” He continues to smile at you sweetly.

“You’re a devil.”

“So I’ve been told.” He plants a chaste kiss on your forehead. “See you in class tomorrow.” He turns and leaves you standing at the House gates absolutely dumbfounded. As the realization of your current predicament slowly dawns on you you come to a grim conclusion.

“I’m so screwed…”


End file.
